1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to carpet pile positioning means and in particular to means for positioning synthetic piles.
2. Background of the Invention
Textile webs comprised of synthetic pile threads, particularly those manufactured from various thermoplastic and other heat sensitive fibers, oftentimes present an unattractive appearance. This is because the piles have taking a non-uniform set across the surface of the carpet. This effect is particularly noticeable with the longer piled carpets. The unattractiveness is further emphasized by the dyeing of the carpets resulting in an uneven cratered appearance. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a process and means for positioning the piles of a synthetic carpet in a substantially vertical position, ensuring an evenness across the surface thereof and thereby enhancing the appearance of said carpet.